the_genesis_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylie Marshall
"Three eggs, scrambled, not poached, and a slice of whole wheat toast. Anything else was simply a recipe for disaster." '' : -- Kylie Marshall preparing her breakfast before exams. : '''Kylie Jenette Marshall '- (b. August 8 1995) is a responsible, intelligent, and caring girl who always has her eye on the ball. Her goal for the future is to attend Yale University and become a lawyer. Upon learning about her friends' - Maya Michaels and Bo Tate-Cannon - newfound abilties, Kylie learns that she has the power of heat manipulation. Kylie is portrayed by Emma Watson. Background: Kylie was born to Martin Marshall and Lynn Marshall on August 8 1995, along with her twin brother Mason Marshall. She is younger than Mason by twelve minutes. In addition to Mason, Kylie has an older brother Levi Marshall who is six years older than her but left her family in December 2010 for reasons she did not originally know. Kylie grew up in a grand home in Lighthouse Point, FL and has been friends with Maya Michaels since their toddler years. The girls used to take ballet together, however Maya quit after a few months. Kylie continued to dance through the years and only recently stopped when Levi left, though she claimed it was because she didn't have time anymore. After her brother leaves, Kylie makes a habit of calling him frequently to make sure he's okay. She makes these calls in secret because the rest of her family has seemed to write off Levi, however Mason reveals that he's known for a while. Most of the time Levi doesn't pick up but when he does, their conversations never last longer than a few minutes. She doesn't know where her brother took off to and whenever she tries to ask, he shuts her down. Physical Appearance: Kylie is described as "girl next door" beautiful with gorgeous brown eyes, light brown hair cut to her shoulders, and a tiny dancer's body. She moves with elegance and grace and attracts many different guys, but because of her commitment to Yale she believes guys to be a distraction. Kylie has perfected her makeup application, in that her skin always looks flawless and she always looks ready for a photoshoot, though she doesn't obsess over it. She shares a stunning resemblance to her twin brother, Mason Marshall, as well as some similarities to her older brother Levi Marshall. Kylie has the lightest hair of the three which she keeps straight most of the time. Personality Traits: Kylie is described as being extremely dedicated to her studies and commited to attending Yale for college. She is organized, responsible, and well-managed, however she has a habit of biting her nails when she's nervous. She likes to stick to a routine and is a genuinely caring person. She recalls that as a child she once found an injured bird and nursed it back to health. Especially in her studies, Kylie shows a large contrast to her twin brother who would rather party or play football. Kylie has a need to be in control, or to at least know what's happening next, and also has a bit of OCD. She believes that everything has a place and conducts herself in the most professional way whenever possible. She's also seen as being very forgiving and caring. She's always looking out for her best friends Maya Michaels and Bo Tate-Cannon who always seem to be getting into trouble, and shows real concern when someone isn't okay. Through her time with Micah Peters , we see that Kylie has the ability to love another person deeply and is willing to do just about anything to protect them. Superhuman Abilities and Skills: Kylie discovers through accident that she possess the power of heat manipulation. She is able to create and manipulate fire and heat. When she discovers what she can do, she sees herself only in the light of destruction. Bo Tate-Cannon tells her that she has the ability to copy other's abilities when they're near and that's what caused the fire in the shack that almost killed her, and Kylie realizes her friend got that from her. She is afraid to use her power because she knows how easily she can hurt someone and while she struggles to control it, she seeks help from Levi Marshall - realizing maybe this is why he left. In the end, Kylie grows comfortable with her ability and even uses it to help the others try to escape, but she says that she feels better knowing that her twin has the complimentary power of freeze manipulation. Relationships: :: "This...this thing, whatever's wrong with me, it's going to hurt the people I love. I need to stop it and I need to make it go away before something bad happens." '' ::: -- Kylie on her power and how it affects her relationships. Mason Marshall: Mason is Kylie's twin brother and she is younger than him by twelve minutes. She and her twin share a close bond and when he begins dating Bo Tate-Cannon, Kylie says at first it was weird but she got over it. They usually carpool to school together and Kylie says she once tried tutoring him but she realized for the sake of their relationship, she couldn't do it anymore. However, no matter how close the twins are, whenever he and Bo have a fight in their relationship, Kylie teasingly takes her friend's side. : '''Mason - '"Seriously, Ky? How can you take her side when you don't even konw what happened?" : Kylie - ''"Simple. Boys are stupid. So that means you either did do something to make her mad, or you're going to. It's an inevitable cycle and she's my best friend. Therefore, no matter what, I take her side." '' :: -- Kylie discussing with Mason Marshall why she's ignoring him. All in all, the twins share an inpenetrable bond which is only strengthened when they learn of their manifested abilities. Although Mason will get angry with her for reaching out to their estranged brother, Levi Marshall, she know he means well. When Kylie is close to the edge and ready to lose it, unable to control her power, Mason steps in and helps her to see that it's not that scary and that she can do it. Levi Marshall: Levi is Kylie's older brother whom is estranged from their family for the past three years. He left under unknown circumstances and Kylie made sure she called him frequently to check up on him and try to convince him to come back. Levi finally does return when Kylie calls him and leaves a message that she's discovered a strange power and she thinks she somehow caused Bo to land in the hospital. His return sort of makes things around the Marshall household a little tense, however when he doesn't try to reconcile with his father, Kylie steps in and demands he tell her why he left. After he does, the two grow closer and try their best to get back to their brother-sister relationship that they had before he left years ago - much to Mason's dismay. Maya Michaels: Maya is Kylie's best friend since toddler years when they both took the same ballet class. Their parents both work for Geneticis and they saw each other all of the time, making a friendship between the two inevitable. Kylie frequently acts as the parental figure in Maya's life since she doesn't really have one - her mother is dead and her father is trying to party away his pain - and realizes she does the same with both of her friends. After Bo's breakup with Mason, Maya and Mason begin to flirt and Kylie accuses Maya of causing the breakup. She learns that the two are hooking up and wonders if Mason had been cheating on Bo. She and Maya grow tense for a day or two until she ends things with Mason and Kylie keeps the secret from Bo because Mason says he'll tell. When Maya moves on with George, Kylie finds their relationship odd and unexpected, but says she likes the way they are together and that George brings out the best in Maya. Bo Tate-Cannon: Bo moves to town in sixth grade and becomes fast friends with Kylie and Maya Michaels and soon the three become inseperable. Bo's father, Alec Cannon, is Kylie's father's business partner and CEO in Geneticis (and later discovered, The Agency) so the girls spend a lot of time together. Bo's parents are killed in a car accident and she ends up staying with Kylie for a night or two while she mourns, and Kylie feels responsible to make sure that Bo will be okay. A year later, Bo begins dating Kylie's twin Mason Marshall and though it takes some adjusting, Kylie eventually gets used to the idea. But when the two break up and Kylie spots Maya and Mason growing closer, she doesn't tell Bo. She feels awful because she's already guilty for hurting Bo in the fire, but can't force herself to hurt Mason and Maya as well. Seeing her tough position, Mason offers to break the news and leave her name out of it. After being angry with all of them for a few days, Bo is spotted by Kylie when Levi first kisses her, and Kylie feels betrayed. She confronts Bo about it and the two get into an argument. : Kylie - ''"So it wasn't enough to steal away one of my brothers and break his heart, you had to go for the other one too?" '' : Bo - ''"Ky, it's not like I meant for it to happen! You say it all the time, we don't choose who we fall for. So why am I suddenly expected to be that one-in-a-million person who chooses?"'' :: -- Kylie arguing with Bo Tate-Cannon over the kiss with Levi Marshall. Kylie realizes that she's being too hard on Bo and the girls forgive each other, and Kylie secretly admits that she thinks Bo and Levi are a much better couple than Bo and Mason. Micah Peters: Micah is the school's badboy with a bit of an eye for the Populars - no matter how much he loves to make fun of them. Kylie meets him by accident when she sees him phase through a wall at school to avoid a giant mob and she approaches him, asking him about his ability since she's still so unsure of her own. Micah tries to stay distant and uninterested in her but he can't fight the sparks that he feels around her. Kylie struggles to begin a new relationship with him, though, because of his theories regarding her father. He claims that Geneticis did this to them on purpose and that he wouldn't be sorry to see it's leader fall with it. Kylie is unsure if she can date a guy who hates her father that much, but when she brings him home with her to dinner, she sees that her father makes the connection between Micah and his parents and becomes very worried. Through this, Kylie realizes the truth about her father and agrees to join Bo, Levi, George, Maya, Micah, and Mason on their attempt to take down The Agency. George Seven: Kylie knows George because he's in some of her classes, though she doesn't get to really know him until he proposes his ideas about The Agency and Geneticis to them - and begins dating Maya. Kylie has a friendly relationship with George and enjoys his company, and thinks that he's one of the best things that could've happened to Maya. Because of his father's research, George helps them to uncover some secrets about themselves and through him, Kylie learns about The Genesis Project. Martin Marshall and Lynn Marshall: Martin and Lynn are Kylie's parents to whom she has a great relationship with at the start of the book. Though she doesn't agree with their decision to pretend as though Levi never existed, she sneaks behind their backs and calls him frequently. When she meets Micah, he has all of these ideas that paint her father in a poor light, calling him a monster and saying that he and Geneticis are evil. She doesn't believe him at first because she wants to trust that if her father knew something like that was happening at his company, he'd stop it. But when she brings Micah home for dnner, she watches the way her father squirms uncomfortably and hears him on the phone later with Warren Michaels, freaking out that people may find out. She realizes that Micah was right all along and joins the others to fight. Kylie's mother, however, is oblivious to everything and when she learns the truth, she leaves her husband and tries her best to help the others as they try to escape The Agency and bring down Geneticis. Gallery: Kylie2.jpg Kylie.png Kylie3.jpg Kylie4.jpg Kylie.jpg